EXPECTING
by MeesterholicForLife
Summary: Leighton Meester is expecting her first child. She has always wanted to be a mom, but she was scared. Fluffy one shot about her pregnancy and private life with Adam Brody.


"Blake Lively is pregnant with her first child"

The new hit her like a thunder in a sunny day. Blake was so stunning in that picture. She starts to picture herself with a baby bump. She can not help but smile at the idea.

She never really talked about babies with Adam, she doesn't even know for sure if it is something he wants just as much as her. And she's scared to ask.

What if he doesn't want any child? What if he wants to wait? What if she asks and their wedding falls apart?

She tells herself not to think about it and closes the article about Blake. She can not be happy for her right now. Adam is in New York filming his new movie and she couldn't feel more lonely at the moment. Lucky for her, she has her music to keep her company. Heartstrings comes out on October 28 and she hasn't done any promoting campaign yet. She decides for a Q&A session the following day.

She tweets the new. As always, her Meesterholics retweet and comment. She decides to follow a couple of them, they're always so supportive.

She is still thinking about Blake, the new is all over the web. She wonders if Adam ha seen it. Maybe he's thinking the same thing as her. She decides that he is, and with that thought, she puts a smile on her lips and picks the guitar up from the bed. She starts to play dreaming.

"A hounted soul, and yes I know it is all immaterial,

And that's not all, see, I want more of something that I know's not real."

And that's true. She is dreaming about having a baby and she wants it with all her heart. And even though she knows there's no baby inside her, she places a hand on her belly and smiles. She does want more of something that she knows is not real.

"Is this real life? Why can't I decide? I think I'll stay a while 'cause I'm only dreaming.."

And she means the words she sings. She can't decide if she should tell Adam or not about her feelings right now. She just keeps dreaming.

When she finishes playing, she plays a bit with Trudy and then she falls asleep.

The following day, she wakes up with the new of Blake pregnant. Again. They won't stop talking about it for a week or so, she needs to get used to it.

In the afternoon, she starts her Q&A session. She is amazed by the huge number of Meesterholics tweeting from all around the world. In some parts of the world it is around midnight, they must really love her. She checks out and reads all the questions, but she can't really answer everybody. She notices how the questions are of two kinds. About Heartstrings and about herself. She decides to answer the ones about Heartstrings, it shouldn't be so difficult. She loves how her fans know all her songs and the album isn't even out yet.

"Are you going to release a music video for Heartstrings?"

"What's your favourite lyric from L.A?"

"What's your favourite color?"

"Any plans on coming to Europe?"

"Are you and Adam having children one day?"

As she reads this last question, she decides that the time is over and greets her fans thanking them for all the questions.

Of course they were going to ask her..

Xxxxxxxxx

Adam is in NY filming his new movie and the promoting campaign includes a Q&A session. He doesn't use socials so he's not so happy about it, but if Leighton did it, he can too.

The session starts. He wasn't expecting all those questions. How is he supposed to choose? The questions about the movie are very few, so he starts with those. Then, he has to answer the personal questions. He tells a couple of his fans that he loves them, wish happy bday to another one and keeps going through the questions

"How much do you love Leighton?"

"Infinity" he answers immediatly.

"How many kids you want? And does Leighton agree on it? Any names so far? :D"

He stares at the question for a bit. Of course he wants babies. He's far over his thirties and he has been thinking about having a baby for a relatively long time. He's pretty sure Leighton wants a baby too, but she is releasing her album soon and then she has the tour, she is focusing on her career rather than on her personal life, he would never ask her to stop it. He would never sacrifice her careeer for something that she might not want right now.

He thought about asking Leighton a lot of times, but how can you bring up something like that? Suddenly it hits him. If he answers the question the topic will be brought up for sure. It has to be something teasing or joking though, nothing too romantic, otherwhise people won't talk about it. He thinks and thinks and then he amswers properly.

"How many kids you want? And does Leighton agree on it? Any names so far? :D"

"I say twelve. And I decide"

There's no way people won't talk about it.

And he is right. The first titles appearing on the internet about him the following day have pretty much the same title.

"Adam Brody talks about the OC and life with Leighton Meester."

"Nailed it". He thinks to himself. Now he only needs Leighton to read it.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Adam Brody talks about the OC and life with Leighton Meester."

Leighton reads the title of the article on BuzzFeed. Since when does she follow BuzzFeed on twitter anyway? Oh right, she doesn't, she's just been tagged a thousand times in the comments. She opens the article intrigued by the title. If she knows her husband well, he will have just answered jokingly to some random questions. She is surprised to acknowledge that he misses some of his former co-stars, he never really mentioned it. She scrolls down looking for the part where he talks about her.

"How much do you love Leighton?"

"Infinity."

A smile forms on her lips. He never really opened up about her before. Not that she has ever mentioned her husband in any of her interviews, but it's the man who has to do it, right?

While she is convincing herself so, her heart skips a couple of beata and her eyes widen as she reads the next answer. "I say twelve. And I decide."

God. Tears start to form in her eyes. She can't believe what she is reading. She has to read again to convince herself that it is true. Adam Brody wants to have children. Her Adam Brody. Her children. She hasn't been this happy since the day they got married, she thinks.

Now she only needs to find the courage to talk to him about it.

She picks up her mobile and dials his number.

"Leight!" He Answers.

"Hello Mr. 'I decide'.." She comments. Her attempt to sounds serious fails as she starts to giggle over the phone.

"I thought you knew I'm a convinced feminist. You think you can use me to have your twelve children without my permission?" She teases.

"I don't know.. Can I?" He whispers.

"Not sure about that.. But if you asked me properly I could agree. Of course, there would be some conditions to our agreement.." She continues, a grin on her face.

"What kind of conditions?" He teases.

"If I had to carry your child, you would have to treat me like a queen. Rub my back, cook me breakfast, kiss me gently everytime I want it.."

"You are so demanding .. I'd better find someone else to bring up my progeny.."

"Do as you wish. These are my conditions." She teases.

"Fine. I choose you."

"You do?" She asks.

"Of course." His voice turns serious all of a sudden. "Sorry about the interview. I didn't think it could have upset you."

Upset her? She had never been happier.

"You didn't, don't worry. But seriously, twelve?" She laughs.

He listen her laugh. To him, it is the most beautiful thing in the world. When she's done, he continues the conversation.

"Maybe I exaggerated a little.." He admits giggling.

"A little? How do you expect me to have twelve babies? We don't even..."

She pauses. What the hell was she doing? Ask him to have a baby on the phone? While he is in NY? She must be really desperate.

"We don't even...?" He asks

"Nothing.. How was filming today?" She changes the subject knowing that he loves talking about his job.

"Nothing special, really. I'm so tired to be honest, here it's 11 p.m." He yawns.

"Oh, right. I always seem to forget. Sorry if I'm keeping you awake sweety, go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow" she says with a cute voice.

" mmmkay. Goodnight Leight, I love you."

"I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heartstrings tourneè with Dana starts the following day. Leighton is so excited she can't even remember the last time she felt this way. What excites her the most is the fact that the tour goes to NY too, so she will finally be able to visit Adam. Since the weird phone call neither of them has ever brought up the question again. She can't deny that the forst days after she was feeling bad, but then she convinced herself that since they both wanted it so much, the time would have come eventually. Since then, she has been focusing on music only. And on her Life Partners premiere, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Birchmere Music Hall is sold out. Hundreds of Meesterholics are waiting for her outside the building. It is February 18 and her tour has officially started. She feels the adrenaline running through her body as she steps on the stage. The lights are fixed so that they can enlighten her face, but not so much, she likes a dark atmosphere to sourround her while she plays. It suits her song more. The band begins to play. "Doing fine all on my own..." She starts to sing. That moment couldn't have been more perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days have passed since the tour started and she is now on her way to NY.

As soon as they park the car outside the hotel, everyone disappear in their room, while she stays a bit in the hall chatting with the manager who is an old friend of Adam and a recent friend of hers.

"Though I'd like to talk to you for hours, you look tired dear, why don't you go upstairs and try ti rest? You have your big show in a few hours.." He says.

She nods and takes the key from the desk. She takes the elevator up to the third floor.

She looks for her room. 315. There it is. The only room in the corridor. It must be a suite, she thinks. She slowly inserts the key and opens the door.

She can't believe her eyes. Candles are lit all around the room and she can smell a rose scent. Her favorite. What takes her attention though, is her handsome Adam on the other side of the room. "Welcome to New York" he whispers.

"Adam..I..Oh my god, I don't know what to say..you..I love you so much..."

"I love you too" he says and walks towards her. He places his hands on her cheeks and kisses her. One of those kisses she will remember for ever.

No need to say what happened shortly after. All I'll say is that it was magic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was so magic that more than a month after, Leighton still hasn't forgotten about it. When she realizes the date, her eyes start to shine. Two weeks. How come she hasn't noticed it beofre? She can't believe it. She should have still a stick somewhere in her bedroom. Here it is. "Time to make your dreams come true, Leighton" she mutters to her reflection in the mirror as she waits the required time.

She slowly opens her eyes. What she see, is a little pink cross on the screen. She starts to cry and laugh at the same time. She was pregnant. In less than nine months she was going to be a mom. What she needed to do now, was to tell Adam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're pregnant?" A smile spreads across his face and his eyes widen. "You're pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad! I'm so happy! I love you so much.." He says kissing her forehead.

She hugs him tight and kisses him. On the lips though.

They tell all their family and friends, but of course they want to hide it from their fans. At least until Leighton starts showing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"IS LEIGHTON MEESTER PREGNANT?"

The title of the latest UsWeekly article makes Leighton frown. Was it so evident? She hasn't noticed any significant change in her body but those picture actually underline her baby bump.

"Leighton Meester spotted with possible baby bump in Vancouver"

"This is not good" she thinks. She must be more careful. Lucky for her, the following day she has an interview set so she can dress properly and prove the true rumors wrong. She hates lying to her fans, but this is something she is not ready to tell them. She wants to enjoy it on her own for a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam, we really need to tell them now" Leighton says looking down at her belly.

"Oh wow Leight, looks like you started showing in one night.."

"No need to tell me I'm fat, I already know it.."

"That's not what I said, come on.."

"I know, I know" she giggles.

"How do you plan to tell them? You could post a picture.."

"Blake did it.."

"Right.. What about a pic of the oven and the quote "Bun in the oven" upon?"

"Naya Rivera did it like two months ago. Where do you live Adam?"

"Okay.. Any other ideas?"

"Why don't I just tweet it?"

"That would be great..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stares at the screen, unable to type a single word.

"I can't, I don't know what to write...God, why is it so hard?.. Wait, I have an idea. Let's not say a word, let's show them. We can go around in LA and let paparazzi take pics so that they have the scoop and I don't have to tell anything. What do you think?"

"I think I'm falling for you over and over again.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LEIGHTON MEESTER AND ADAM BRODY EXPECTING THEIR FIRST CHILD"

She looks at the screen and smiles. Now, all she has to do is wait. Her Meesterholics are happy like it was their Bestfriend who was having a baby. What they feel for her is simply amazing. She sits down and places a hand on her belly. Five more months and she will be holding her baby. Her baby. It still sounds strange to her. She can not wait to be a mom.


End file.
